Heart of a criminal
by PariahDark
Summary: Katara had a good job, a good boyfriend and a stable life. But when a old flame comes back into her life she's forced to choose between the life she has now or the one she could have with Azula. Things get more complicated when Azula goes on trial for murder.
1. Chapter 1

My day had been extremly long and exhausting. The trial I'd been working had been extened nearly five hours because of the number of suprises whitness and new evidence. The case itself wasn't that important in the grand scheme, just a local business caught running drugs across state lines. What made it run longer was the fact that every person kept trying to pin the blame on someone else. I'd wanted to be a laywer for years but after days like this where my patiance was pushed beyond limits I wanted nothing else then to scream.

 _But that's no longer my problem._ I won the case thanks to some crucial video evidence and now everyone involved is spending the next ten years in prison while I was about to spend the next two hours drinking my stress away at Toph's bar.

The moment I stepped through the wooden doors the smell of alchool and tea hit me. People were lined up in booths celbrating something while others were to far gone to realize what they were doing. Not surprisingly I found Toph arm wrestling with someone twice her size at the counter. At twenty one Toph was by far the strongest women I knew.

"Is that all you got you big lug? You do know that if you can't beat me you'll pay double right?" From the way his vains were popping and how red his face was I knew he was beyond his limit. Her regulars knew that nobody could beat her and knew better, but it was always amusing to see someone try and fail to beat her. There was even a massive scoreboard above the bar showing her numerious victories.

"That you suger queen?" she asked turning her head as I got closer. _I guess it's true. You really can't sneak up on a blind person._

"I see you're keeping busy as usual."

"Just trying to kill some time." she may have been focused on me as she around in her chair, but her arm remained strong and unwavering as her oppotment was nearing passing out.

"Well I'm in a mood to celebrate so how about you finish him off and we get something to drink."

"Sounds good to me." with one turn of her hand she slammed his hand to the table. He took one look at Toph and shighed before emptying his wallet onto the table before making his way toward the door.

Once we were at the bar she poured two shots. "So what exactly are you celebrating anyway?"

"The end of a very long very drawn out case." I said after downing my shot. The second the firery liguid hit my stomach I imediatly felt relaxed.

Toph had finished hers and was already pouring a few more. "What's it been four months? Usually I don't see you here unless something big happens or when you want to bitch about what stupid thing Aang was done."

"Alright first off you're blind so you never see anything and second I was just here last week remember? You got so drunk I had to help you home. And as for Aang we're in a good place right now."

"Really? and why's that?" Aang had been my boyfrind for a little over a year and although our relatiohship was usually filled with happy moments he had become a constant sourse of argivation as of late.

"Well if you really want to know it's because we had a long needed talk about our relationship."

She gulped down two more shots before rolling her eyes. "Katara remember who you're talking to."

"Alright so I'm just glad he's away from me for the next few months."

"Why? Usually you can't go anywhere without him folloiwng you."

"One of his old airbending masters called and asked if he could train some young airbenders for the next six months. At first he didn't want to go but I was at the end of my rope and insisted he go."

"Well now we have something to celebrate!"

"You know it always amazes me how Iroh let you turn his teahouse into a bar."

"Oh please, the only difference between a teahouse and a bar is how much alcohol in in the drinks. Speaking of which I got to clean out the room in the basement. He called a week ago, said that his niece we'll be staying here for the time beeing."

We continued to celbrate for the next few hours drinking and catching up. As it turned out she'd been hearing rumors that the local gangs in the city were riled up. Something about there being a new change in the ruleing crime family. We should have been a bit more invested but with the booze in our system and the fact we had to jobs that wouldn't change much because of crime we decided to ignore it for now. By the time we stopped it was well into the nightime and I was starting to loose my balance. So we said goodbyes I dialed up a cab and made my way home.

Once I was past the threshold of the loft Aang and I shared I felt my body collaspe into the nearest char as I looked around the room. Various pictures hung on the wall of my family and friends. When the spotted the once picture of Aang and I during one of our dates my stomach churned a bit.

 _It's probably the booze talking but I think the magic has gone out of this relationship._ In the begening it had been good, we'd met during a period of my life I wasn't proud of and after a few months we starting dating. Aang was one of the nicest most caring people I'd ever met. But sometimes he treated me a doll that needed to be sheltered.

 _I do love him but he'll never be..._ I shot up from the chair before my mind could go down that particular memory.

"Down go down the path Katara. You know it only makes you deperesed."

After a moment I headed into my bedroom and changed for bed but not before making a homade hang over remedy and setting it into the fridge. "Really going to need this in the morning."

As I slid into bed I was glad that I had the next few days off.

When morning came the first thing that hit me was the splitting headace and the urge to puke. I barely made it the bathroom in time, as soon as my stomach was empty I gulped down my remedy. The tast and smell was horrible but as soon as it hit my stomach I felt better.

 _Okay Katara what's on the agenda for today?_

I grabbed my phone and looked through my planner. I usually try to write down what I need to do on my days off. But after a few looks the only thing I could find was to buy grocies. It wasn't that suprising, I might be a hard worker but on my days off I tended to just laze around.

"Alright so I need to food. And with Aang being gone I can go back to eating plenty of watertribe food."

As I got dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat I couldn't help shake the odd feeling in my stomach.

 _Probably just my body trying to shake off the booze._

Within ten minutes I had parked my car was navigating the ailes of the store induging in a bit hunger as I filled my cart with both the healthy things I needed and the unhealthy things I desperately wanted.

As I was nearing the end I decided to pay a visit to one of my old friends who had taken up running the flower shop that was inside the massive store. As usual she was busy trying to turn down the various guys that came in to hit on her. This one was a young man with dark slicked back hair that was leaning against her counter.

"I'm serious about this. Just you and me in my family cabin on the lake."

"Look I'd love to but a good friend of mine is comming into town and I can't wait to see her again." He didn't seem to like this answer and started to move in closer. "Look I'm not taking no for an answer." Knowing how this would end I made my move. "Ty lee it's been to long." as soon as she heard me she ran up and hugged me. "Katara!"

"I take it you've been doing fine."

"Better then fine. But how have you been?"

"I can't complain." irtated the young man tried to pull her away.

"Look we weren't done with our conversation." Ty lee quickly turned to face him "I'm sorry but we're going to have to reschedule our conversation. I haven't seen Katara in forever so I won't be able to give you an answer." he grumbled about being back soon and made his way out of the store. Once he was outside and out of view she relaxed.

"Thanks Katara. Usually all I have to do is smile and politely decline their offers but every so offten I get someone who won't take no for an answer."

"You know you could always just tell them that you were gay."

"I actually tried that once. It just changed from men asking me out to women." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Ty lee had the unfortunate luck of being both beautiful and bubely, add in her kind and caring nature and you have the recipe for constantly being hounded by men.

"So do you really have a friend comming over or was that just an excuse?"

"It was the truth all right. My oldest friend just got out of jail a couple weeks ago. She already found a place to live for a while, knowing her she'll probably go into the family business soon. It's been a few years since I've seen her so I'm really excited."

 _She had a friend in prision? I'm suprised she hasen't said anything before. But then again sometimes she does talk a bit to much and I start to fade in and out._

"She'll actually get here tonight if you want to meet her." a part of me didn't want to. A lawyer hanging out with someone with a criminl recored could be a bad thing but then I remembered that I had nothing to do for the next few days and could use a night out with friends. "Sure, how about we meet at Toph's bar at about eight?"

"Great we'll meet you there." As I made my way outside and to my car it occured to me that I'd forgotton to ask what her friends name was. "Oh well I guess I'll just find out later."

Once I was home and everything was properly put away I took a good long look around and was taken back by how big of a mess had acuminated. Then I remembered that it was Aang that usually did most of the cleaning.

 _It's not that bad of a mess, just some clothes laying about._ But I knew that If I didn't pick them up now then the mess would just grow bigger. As I cleaned up the place I kept noticing more and more places untill finally noticing a thin phamplet hidden underneath one of Aang's books. Normally I wouldn't want to look as he usually told me everything. but the fact that he went out of his way to hid it made me curious.

As soon as I opened it I was filled with shock and agitation.

 _That little!_ It was a phamlet explaining the details and reasons to move to one the temples that littered the air nation. _I've told him time and time again that I didn't want to move there! Sure the firenation isn't the best place but I'd rather live here then in a temple._

I had no idea when he'd gotten this but by how warn it is I'd say that he'd had it for a while.

 _Which means he's been thinking about asking me to move there._ It might have been a bit petty but after a moment of consideration went over to the stove and burned the phamlet.

After that I kept cleaning untill everything was no longer a horrid mess. When I finally finished I took a glance at the clock and realized that I only had half an hour or so before I was supposed to meet up with Ty lee.

"Might as well just go a bit early and have a few drinks."

As soon as I got there I saw that it was unsually busy. "What the heck is going on tonight?" I asked making my way to the counter all the while bypassing the crowded tabels. Toph was busy pouring drinks to people when I got there.

"Hell if I know, everyone just showed up here a few minutes ago. But then again as long as they buy drinks and don't piss me off it'll be fine."

As I sat there waiting for Ty lee I had to decline the various offers that people were making. Everything from buying a drink to going home with them. I wasn't in any danger of course, if Toph was known for one thing it was how much pain she could cause someone who caused trouble at her bar and to her friends.

"Hey Katara I hate to ask this but could you go and finish cleaning up the basement? I already got most of it, all you would have to do is put the cot down and move a couple boxes."

"Sure." if it meant a break from this crowd I'd gladly do it. The basement was just as I remembered it. It was dark with massive barrels of alchol linning the walls with a special section for whine and tea. As she said the room had been mostly clread out but there were still a couple boxes that needed to be moved for the cot. I wasn't known for my strength so it took me a while but once it was out of the way I placed the cot down and started to make my way up the stairs when I heard voices.

"Yeah she's down there finishing the room." I heard Toph say before the door opened up and I heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"Come on I can't wait for you to meet her." a few seconds later a new voice was heard. "Ty lee you know how I fell about meeting people."

 _I know that voice._ But it couldn't be.

"There you are Katara. I wanted you to meet my old friend Azula." she said moving to show me.

"Ty lee did you just say Katara..." We both froze as ameber eyes met blue.

"Katara?"

"Azula?" At first all we did was stand there as disbelieve turned to relization. _She's here, she's really here._ It's impossible to say who moved first, but the result was that we wound up embracing each other on the cot I'd just set up.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment our lips touched it was like fireworks going off. As her body pressed up against mine my mind couldn't belive that this was really happening. Her body was a hot as I remembered and her grip on my body was strong but gentel. In between the kisses we tried to talk.

"When did you?" I managed.

"A while ago, why are you?"

"I live here." she moved from my lips and to my neck, biting and sucking just as she did long ago.

"Azula!" I couldn't help but scream. Her face lit up with a mischievous smile but to my dismay just as thing really started to get heated she was pulled off me.

"Alright what's going on with you two?" My mind was still spinning of the realization that Azula was right here that I'd complety forgotton that we weren't alone.

"That's it you two, I want an explanation so spit it out."

"And make it good. I might not be able to see what just happaned but the fact that Ty lee is demanding something means this is good." To my horror Toph and joined in. I looked to Azula for direction on how to handle this.

 _Do we tell them? How will they take it? Well they're our good friends so we should be okay. But it'll be embarrassing, I mean just moments ago we were making out like animals._

As my mind came up with an idea Azula took action. She grabbed a nearby wine bottle and set down on her cot. "The truth is that Katara and I used to be a couple." Hearing her say that made me blush as memories came flooding back. Toph and Ty lee wore similar expressions of suprise.

"When the fuck did you date her sugar queen?"

"Well it was a few months before I first met you Toph. Lets just say it wasn't under the best of condtions." Something seemed to click in Ty lee's mind because she suddenly perked up. "Azula does that mean this Katara is the girl you told me about?"

 _She talked about me?_ I was instantly flattered and worried. Most of our relationship had been pretty intimate.

"Ty lee" Azula warned as she no doubt thought the same thing. "Whoa so you knew about them?"Toph asked clearly surprised.

"Not everything. When I went to visit Azula in prision she'd often talk about how she'd fallen for her cellmate and wanted to see her again." Azula rushed foward and clamped Ty lee's mouth shut but the damadge had already been done.

Time slowed to a crawl as a massive grin formed on Toph's face.

"Okay, now I'm really interested in how you two meet." _Well there's no way back now._

"Alright look, about five years ago I was on my way home when I was attachked by a mugger. Things got a bit out of hand when I defended myself and I wound up crippling him for life. As it turned out his father was the local mayor... so after an extremely short and unfair trial I wound up going to juvenile hall for three years. It was there I meet Azula. I would have been there for five but after three it was discovered that his son had committed other crimes just before trying to mug so I would up being released."

"So let me get this straight. You were in prison?"

"Yes."

"And you hooked up with your cellmate who was Azula."

"Oh we did a bit more then just hooking up. Remember when we first met? You were so innocent back then, every day she'd try and keep to herself and just wait it out."

"And you were any better? The first thing she said to me when we became cell mates was get in my way and I'll burn you."

By now both Toph and Ty lee were complety focused on us. " So it that the entire story or what?" hearing that caused us to remember certin things we didn't want to.

"It's complticated." _Compliticated and sad._

"But that's in the past." she said pulling me close. "Right now I just want to focus on the present."

It took all of my willpower not to give in and kiss her again. Just being close to her brought back the memoris of our time together.

"I'm just happy that you two got to meet again. Azula you always talked about how you wished you could see her again. And Katara you're aura always looked dark blue but now it's a vibrent yellow."

There was a loud crash followed by yelling. Toph sighed and made her way to the stairs. "Look I've got to go deal with whataver that was, if you two decided to hook up down here just make sure to clean up after alright?"

"Toph we wouldn't..." but she was already gone leaving us alone with Ty lee.

A part of me wished that she wasn't here so that I could catch up with Azula in private. But that part was thankfully being pushed down by common sense.

 _Don't rush anything Katara. Sure Azula is right here, ready and willing to make up for lost time..._

 _And sure she'd probably make you feel things you haven't felt in a while but you're with Aang now. Yeah that's it you have a boyfriend._

 _... A boyfriend who's going to by away for the next six months._ Whataver restraint I had was quickly slipping away.

"Katara it's really good to see you again. You have no idea how badly I wished to see you again."

"I know how you feel. After you I didn't want to move on. For the longest time all I could think about was you."

"Well I'm here now and I'm damn sure going to make sure that we're never apart again." we leaned in our lips inches apart when Ty lee spoke.

"I really hate to do this but don't you have some personal business to take care of tonight?"

Azula groand as she pulled back. "Ty lee we both know that business can wait for a few hours. Right now I'm about to do something I've wanted to do for years. Just tell them that I'll be in later."

"But Azula."

"No buts Ty lee!" hearing her giving orders made me shivver. Ty lee took out her phone and made her way up the stais to give whatver message she needed to. Once we heard the door close we continued catching up.

Our kisses were passionate and filled with longing. We poured our want into every second, her hands stroking my face and hair.

She was bigger then last I saw her. When we first ment we were even in height but now she was a godd couple inches taller. She was also more musclar then I was, as our kisses grew in intenisty my hands shot to her top but as I started to pull it up she stopped me.

"As much as I'd like to take you here and now. I'm pretty sure we can wait untill we're somewhere a bit more private. After all when I have you alone I won't stop untill you're screaming my name."

 _I guess we're going back to my place._

"Follow me."

The journey back to my place was filled with anticipation. The entire way I kept looking back just to make sure she was really here, and every time my gaze was met her adorable smirk. By the time I reached the door my common sense was silently screaming at me to slow down and think. As I locked the door she started looking around.

"So this is where you live. It's a bit to barren."

"Yeah well I work most of the time so this is just where I sleep most days."

"But this isn't just your home is it?" she was looking through the pictures and at the few articles of Aang's clothing.

"No" I felt the dread creeping in. Azula had always been territorial and while it might have been a few years since we've been toghter I doubt she'd like that I've found someone.

She turned around her eyes blazing with anger but when she got close I could see the tinge of sadness. I didn't have time to react before I was pushed up agianst the door. Her arms grasped my shoulders preventing me from moving.

"How long?"

"... almost a year and a half ago." she was clarely angry that I hadn't told her.

"Do you love him?" her tone was angry but I heard the desperation that her question held. I watned to say no, to say that I didn't love him but after a moment I knew I couldn't say no.

 _He might be a pain sometimes but I do still love him, but Azula makes me feel things I've never felt before._ After a moment I knew my answer.

"Not like I love you." her eyes narrowed clearly not fully buying my answer. Her grip loosned from my shoulder before slipping down beneath my pants to brush up against my panties.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!" she started to rub her hand and I felt myself growing wetter. As I started to buck into her palm she pulled her hand out much to my dismay.

"Katara I love you. I always will, but I'm not about to ruin a good relationship you have just because I want you. So I'm going to ask you once and only once. Stay with..."

"Aang"

"Right, stay with Aang, or become mine. But know this Katara, when I start I'm not just going to make love to you, I'm going to make you mine in every way shape and form. You'll belong only to me, and of course I'll only have eyes for you. So what will it be Katara?"

My mind raced as I tried to digest what she was saying.

 _I'll belong to her and she'll belong to me. But wait Katara think this through all the way. Sure you two had something while you were locked up but that was years ago. You're a different person now, you've got a good life. Do you really want to complicate things just because of her._

But as I looked into her predatory eyes I knew the answer.

"Make me yours."


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was pounding. After saying those three little words Azula had wasted no time in tearing off my shirt complettly ripping it in the process.

"Azula!"

"I'll buy you a new one later." but as she pulled back to examine my nearly naked chest she smirked. "Or maybe I'll just leave you as you are. It would be a shame to cover up something so lovely."

Before she had a chance to destroy any more of my clothes I led her to the bedroom, along the way we managed to strip out of most of our clothes.

As she started to take off her bra I grew a bit nervous. Despite my previous times I'd done this with her, it had been a few years since I'd done this sort of thing with a another women. A part of me was worried that I wouldn't be able to satastify her.

She noticed my gaze as it traveled across her bare chest. "Like what you see?"

"You've been working out is all." She smiled before pushing me to the bed with one hand. Once I was on my back she straddled me and with one quick motion unhooked my bra insead of ripping it.

She started cupping my breasts with one hand while the other slowly started brushing up against my panties. As she did this my body kept getting hotter and hotter and I couldn't help but let out moans. "That's it let it all out. I want to hear you scream"

But as much as I was enjoying this I wasnt' about to let her dominate me this early in the game.

With one swift move I slid my hand between her legs and inserted my finger into her. She tenesed and let out a small moan, hearing this flipped my switch and I started pumping into her.

"How does it feel Azula? Is it as good as you remember?"

She tried to speak but she couldn't from with words. Instead she kissed me deeply and ripped my panties down. "Oh it's good all right, but I think it's about time I get serious." She slid her own panties off leaving us completly bare before she started kissing her way down my body. She started at my neck, then down to my collarbone before stopping to suck on one of my breasts. I tried to touch her but she stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. You can return the favor soon but right now I just want to taste you."

The moment she bit down I screamed. The mixture of pleasure and pain along with my pent up frustration sent me close to the edge within seconds.

"Azula please..."

"Please what Katara? If don't say it clearly I won't be able to satasify you."

 _That little! She knows what I want!_ Azula was enjoying every second of seeing me writhing beneath her. My tormant continued as she continured her way down, stopping brefily to trace circles around my navel. It had been a few months since I last had sex so my body had become rather senstive.

With every action I could feel my body responding to her touch. When she finally made her way below my waist I waited for the sensation of her mouth on my core but instead I felt her kissing and sucking along my inner thigh.

"Azula!"

"If you want something you'll have to say it."

My mind was swimming with anticpitation and my body was nearing it's limits. If she didn't go further now I'd go crazy.

"Please fuck me!" my embarrassment had hit it's limits and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel her inside me.

The second her tongue made contact my body exploded with pleasure. My body continued to spasm as she ate me out. I couldn't help but scream her name as my orgasm ripped through my body it only enchourged her to go deeper. My legs wrapped around her body nearly crushing her head between my thighs in my excitment. When I finally came down I was barely able to breath, Azula though was still working, using her tongue to clean me up before moving up to kiss me. I could tast myself on her lips and tounge but I didn't care. I was enjoying every second of having her here in my arms.

"That was amazing."

"Glad to know I can still drive you crazy. Now how about you lie back down so you can repay the favor." I did as she told and waited for her to move so that her knees where on either side of my head, I could see the wetness forming on her as she lowered herself. A part of me couldn't help but admire how wet she'd gotton.

I didn't hesitate and dove straight into her. As my tounge worked it's way inside of her she began to rock back and forth. With every action she took I felt my desire grow as well.

Through the haze of my pleasure I had a devilish thought. _Time to get revenge for her teasing._

As she was to focused on what my mouth was doing she didn't notice as my hand firmly squeezed her butt. She did however notice when I firmly slapped it. She squealed in suprise and arched her back as I delivered a series of smacks.

"Why you little..." smack "...think your're so" smack. Whataver she might have tried to say was drowned out by her squeals. After a few more minutes I felt her body tense up followed by a groundbreaking cry as she exploded into my mouth. After her body stopped shaking she slid off and cuddeled next to me.

"Not bad for our first time in years."

"It wasn't bad, but next time I'll really make you squeal." she kissed me again and we started to curl into a spooning postion when I heard a phone go off. It wasn't mine judging from the tone so I knew it was Azula's

She groand as she pulled away from me and reatched into her pants pulling out her phone.

"What is it Ty lee I'm rather busy at the moment." after a few seconds Azula started to become angry. "I don't care what he wants he can wait a couple more hours for me to get there... What do you mean he called in everyone!" I could only sit there and watch as she looked to be on the verge of crushing her phone.

"Fine, tell the old bastard I'm on my way." she hung up and quickly threw her pants on.

"Look Katara I'm really sorry about this but if I don't take care of this problem now it'll just become more of an annoyance."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. What kind of a girlfriend am I if I just screw you and leave."

 _Did she just say girlfriend?_

She realized what she said as well as the confusion on my face. "Girlfriend?"

"Like I told you before we started Katara, you're my girl now. I don't share. So you'd better get used to me calling you that." her tone made it clear that there was no negoation this. Not that I minded, her possivness was actually pretty exciting for me.

"Now I'm going to go take care of this businiss. Now get a good rest because tommrow I'm taking you out to dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer." she gave me one last kiss before heading out the door and leaving me to process everything that had happend.

It wasn't untill I'd long heard the sound of the door closeing did reality start to sink in.

"Oh my god did I just? And with Azula?"

 _I just cheated on Aang. Sure I enjoyed it but doesn't that make it worse? I'm already in a relationship!_

 _But now I'm in one with Azula._ My mind realized that what I did was wrong but I also couldn't deny what I felt when I was with her.

 _And let's not forget that she's taking you out tommrow. Before I get myself any deeper I need to know how I really feel._

"Alright just get some sleep now and in the morning try and figure out how you feel."

It was hard to get to sleep espically ince the bed was still slightly warm from when she'd been. I kept turning over and expecting her to be there.

When morning finally came I couldn't help but check my messages hoping for something. To my suprise there was indead a message but after pressing play I instantly regreted it.

 _"Hey Katara just wanted to call and say how much I miss you. I know it hasn't been that long but I couldn't help but call. Anyway things are going pretty good here at the temple. So hopefully I'll be able to see you soon. Love you "_

Hearing his voice only made matters worse. It made me realize just how bad a situation I was in.

 _Sure I could blame most of it on spur of the moment excitment. But Azula has made it pretty clear that i'm hers... however Aang will be gone for a few months. That's more then enough time for me to figure everything out_

And I would figure this out. I had to if I was going to move foward with my life.

To get my mind of my relationship problems I turned on the news to see if anything interesting had happane.

 _"And just in, rumors of a new crime lord has had criminals commiting crims in record numbers all across the city. Residents are warned to stay away from downtown and to report any suspicious activity to the nearest officer."_

"Well I have a feeling that I'm going to be really busy with work soon. Maybe Toph will have more information for me." but as I thought of it I was one hundred percent sure that she'd just grill me on what had happened with Azula.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me nearly four hours to try and convince myself just to leave the house. I didn't want to be one of those people who waited on a phone call so I decided to head outside to clear my head and relax.

I decided to to that by heading to the local park and taking a stroll down one of the local trails.

As I started I felt my phone rumbing but after looking saw that it was only Toph.

 _If I ingore her she'll just keep calling, but if I answer her I'll have to answer all her questions. Either way I'm screwed._

After a moment of contemplating my options I decided to just ingore her for now and continure on with my run.

Surprisingly I didn't hear back from her for another twenty minutes and by then I had already done a mile and was sitting on one of the benches catching my breath. This time it wasn't a call but a text that demanded that I call her back or she was going to send drunks to my house. Knowing full well she'd do something terrible I picked up.

"Alright Toph call off you drunks I'm here."

"About damn time you picked up! I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Listen Toph if it's about last night I really don't want to talk."

"Screw last night! How haven't you heard about the explosions and fires that devestated the docks?!"

 _Wait what?_

"What?"

"Yeah last night something went down between the gangs and the docks wound up in flames. Hell half the lowlives came running here for protoction this morning. Now I got half a bar filled with nervous people and another half trying to drink themslevs into a coma. Get here as soon as you can."

As the call ended I felt a chill run down my spine. Toph sounded worried and that made me really nervous, she heard a lot of secrets and rumors from her various patrons. So if she was worried than I needed to take this matter serious.

I rushed back to my car and stepped on the gass trying to get there as soon as I could. Just as I was halfway there I felt my phone ring again. Knowing better then to drive while on the phone I quickly pulled over and took out my phone.

"Listen Toph I'm halfway there alright."

"Well that's good for Toph but I have my own reasons for calling you Katara."

 _Now Azula calls!_

"Look Azula now's really not a good time."

"Yes I'm aware of that but I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. So tonight I'm taking you out for a night on the town, dinner, dancing as well as other exciting things. So be ready at six and don't even think of giving me an excuse. It's ten now ,so that gives you pleny of time to deal with whataver you have going on and get ready."

 _Well at least she's giving me time. But does she always have to be so bosy?_

"Fine I'll be ready."

"Good and don't worry to much about what's going on in the city, it whould quiet down soon." As she hung up I felt a little better. I'd been waiting on her call and now I was free to focus on ohter thing but I couldn't help but wonder about all this.

When I finally reached Toph's bar I saw what she was talking about. Usually this place had a good numer of people for various reasons. But this place was completly crowded. I saw Toph in one of the corners talking to massive man with a unique tatto of an eye on his forhead. As I made my way to her I overheard the various things being saide.

 _" I heard the new boss is try to end the gangs."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah apperantly she wants it all dismantled."_

 _"That's insane. There's now way that'll happaned."_

 _"You're telling me, from what I heard the docks when up in flames because she had it out with the current boss. But when he started loseing his lieutenants joined in and everything went up in flames."_

 _"So now we have a massive city wide gang war going?"_

 _"Yeah but I'm putting my money on the blue dragon."_

If what I was hearing was right then this whole mess was going to get worse and worse.

"Listen you owe me one so expect you to keep this place out of the warzone got it? Toph asked. The mand simply nodded before getting up and makeing his way to the door.

"Who was that?" I knew she made friends with all variety of people but he looked far to criminal ever for her.

"It's better if you don't know. Let's just call him my security untill this mess blows over."

"So is it true? that the city is being torn apart in a gang war?"

"Yeah the current leader the red dragon has been challanged for leadership by his daughter the blue dragon. From what I hear both sides are trying to grab power and convert people. Either way I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why Toph if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared."

"I'd watch that tone if I were you Katara, I might like you but after the morning I've had I'm very tempted to break something. Speaking of which...

 _I knew' shed ask_

"When Azula came back here earlier seemed rather satisfied. When I asked her about it she told me it was none of my business but she did let slip that she wouldn't be so gentle next time." My mind could only fathom exactly what Azula could mean by that.

"So what's really the story between the two of you. I know you told me the truth last night but I heard how fast you heart was beating so I want the complete truth."

"Well what I told you was the trught. We were cellmates in juvie and we grew pretty close."

"Katara either tell me the whole truth or get punched."

"Alright fine, the truth is at first we hated each other. I saw her as nothing more then a criminal that deserved to be locked up and she did nothing but make my life a living hell. She took my food, my pillows and even my clothes a few times." As I talked I couldn't help but remeber how our relatiohsip was at first. Rocky was an understatment. Like trying to swim up a waterfall while wearing weights.

"She really did all that?"

"Yeah back then I was either a tool to be used or something to be destroyed. It wasn't utill a certain incident happaned that we even started talking to me."

"Okay now I'm interested." I knew she would be, this was something I wasn't proud off. Well in a way I was but still it was something that created a side of me I've tried for years to do away with.

"Alright it was a usual morning of annoying her abuse. As you can imagine with her personality she gathered a few enemies while inside so they decided to gang up and get their revenge while we were in the showeres."

She looked like she was about to say something incredibly crude but held back. " There were six of them and they told the rest of us to leave. I was half-way out when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. For some reason just couldn't leave her there."

"Why? from what you told me she was bitch to you every day."

"Because of the guards. Most of them were corrupt in some way and due to various reasons had become enemies of her. I'd overheard them talking, if Azula caused one more incident no matter how small they were going to forge her record to include murder and other things and make sure she was imediatly have her transfered to the boiling rock."

"You mean that prision off the coast. The place were once you go they're not letting you out untill you die?"

"Yeah so I know it was stupied but I tured around and went straigt up to one of them just as they were pinning her down and I punched her in the face. She slid into the wall due to the water. That gave Azula the chane to get up. I think that the guards had known of the fight beforehand because they rushed in ready to drag Azula away. Instead they came in just in time to see the girl I punched rush to her feet and lunge at me."

"So what happaned next?"

"The guards pulled her away and told us not to cause trouble. They took my word when told them they suddenly jumped her so I made some enemies that day, but that night when I went back to our cell I found my near empty bed had been replaced with comfy pillows and blankets."

"So she started being nice to you?"

"Well first she said that she didn't need my help, but she did say I wasn't the spinless coward she thought I was."

"Well it wasn't a mushy as I expected it to be so it wasn't so bad. So you two dating now or what?"

"She made it clear last night that we could either be friends or I could become her's and her's alone." She didn't need to hear my answer before she started laughing. Her fists pounding the table and she bent over. My face went red as she laughed.

"Toph it's not funny!"

"You're right, it's hilarious! For years I've been saying what a bad match you and Aang were and now you're hooking up with your criminal ex girlfriend. I got to hand it to you Katara you really know how to pick them."

As she got her laughs out I could only think about what Azula being back would bring. Not to mention the rise in crime. _It might just be my past talking but as long as I have Azula I think I'll be fine._

 _And now i'm starting to think like a love crazed teenager. Well now use sticking around here._

"Thanks for the advice Toph but as a lawyer I don't think I'll be in any harm, after all it's me they come to asking for help when they're facing jail time. As long I can still do my job they won't harm me."

 _Or at least that's what I was hoping._


	5. Chapter 5

It was barely past five and already my loft had become a mess of outfits. Every time I think I'd picked out something good a part of me spoke up and I threw it aside.

Now here I was going threw my entire closet trying to find something perfect.

 _What about this dress? No to blue, oh what about that one outfit?_ Near the back I saw what I was looking for. In a small wooden trunk held one of my older outfits. The moment the latch came undone I was taken back by what I saw.

 _Black leather jacket, white long sleeved shirt, tight skinny jeans, silver bracelets as well as black pair of stylish shoes. Just looking at it reminded me of the past._

"I really did act like a punk back then." I smiled and quickly threw everything on and looked at myself in the mirror. Even though it had been years since I'd worn this everything fit perfectly and even I had to admit that I looked good.

 _I knew there was a reason I kept this._

But with the problem of my clotheing solved I was left with the problem of Azula.

I'd sussfully mananged to push most of my confusing thoughts to the back of my mind so I could foucs on other things. But with her comming in less then an hour I couldn't help but think of her.

 _She's taking me out so I know it's not just about sex. And she's made it clear that she wants this to be exclusive, which normally would be a comfort if it weren't for my feelings for Aang._

 _That doesn't matter right now Katara, just focus on your date right now._ I tried to tell myself.

After quickly looking around at the mess I had then at the clock. "I got time to kill." it didn't take long to clean up the mess I had made. As each outfit went back into the closet or was flung behind closed doors I kept wondering about where she was taking me.

She mentioned dinner and dancing but that could mean a lot of things.

Soon after I'd cleand the room I heard the door knockin and after taking a deep breath and quickly double checking myself in the mirror I opend the door and was taken back. Azula stood there wearing a stylish long red jacket combined with a golden shirt and black pants.

 _Wow._

"You look good Katara."

"You to. But then again you always look good."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Katara. Now I hope that you're ready because I made reservations at the imperal palace."

"Azula that's one of the most exclusive restruants in all of the fire nation. They say it's impossible to get in unless you know someone." She smirked before recahing into her pocket to pull out a small black card with the restaurants golden dragon printed on it along wither the reservation. "Nothing is impossible for me Katara."

I follwed her down the staris and down to a sleek black car. The interior of the car was plush with black leather seats. In between the driver and passanger seat was a large bucket filled with ice with expensive looking champagne. As I took my seat and she started the car I couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly afford all of this.

 _She's only been out of jail for a while so I doubt she has a job._

I'd once asked what she'd do when she got out but she'd only say that she'd go into the family business but she never explained what the family business was.

"I hope you ready for the best night of you life."

With every second I felt my heart racing with excitment. I had no idea where we were going first but I was going to enjoy this.

"So where exactly are we going if I may ask? You haven't given me the exact details."

"Well I'm saving dinner for the end but right now we'll head to a local club and cut loose for a while."

As I relaxed into the car and took a sip of the delicious champine my body began to tremble. My mind barely had time to think.

 _Easy Katara, don't fall for her to hard on the first date. Just remember to take things slow._

"Tell me Azula what brings you to this city? I mean we haven't really talked since reuniting."

"At first I just came here to take care of some personal business. I hadn't planned to be here more then a few days, but now things have changed."

I couldn't help but feel that those changes were because of meeting me again.

"But we'll have plenty of time to catch up up over dinner." We'd made it to the club. It was one of the more social places and a thriving spot for the young to come and have a good time. I'd been here a couple of times with Ty lee but we'd always had to wait for an hour of so just to get in. As soon as we got out we marched right up to the door complety ignoreing the cries of people who were waiting in line. She walked straight up to the bouncer and smiled. I expected her to slip in some money so that we could get in but instead he actually looked frightned and took a step back before opening the door.

The second we were through the doors we were blasted by the sound of music and the cries of people.

"Well Katara how about we go have some fun?" the place was packed but we made room on the dancefloor and began to dance and enjoy ourselves. At first we were both a bit stiff as we tried to find a rythem while trying to stay close amongst the chaos.

 _Come on Katara. Now's the time to take step foward._

Once I found the rythem I began to dance moving my limbs and body to the beat. Azula watched as I danced, her eyes watching every action I was taking.

As her gaze intensefied I began to get a bit closer and began to dance around her in a manner that I'd normally consider embarrasing and quite possibly raunchy. Despitre this I could't stop my body from moving, my body slideing and twisting around her as she finally began to dance with me.

Every moment we danced people began to stop what they were doing and take notice, some cheered, others tried to copy us as we kept going. At the height of our dance I suprised us both by pulling her into a kiss.

As the music began to wind down I could finally hear how loud and fast my heartbeat had become as well as take notice of how red both of our cheeks had gotton. _I can't belive I just did that! And in front of everyone._

We quickly grabbed a seat as well as some water to cool down.

"You know that might have been the hottost dance I've ever had."

"Like you could complain. We both know that you loved every minute of it."

"True but I would have loved it more if all the guys hadn't kept staring at you." I wasn't at all suprised to hear this. Azula was always rather possive.

"Maybe but it was rather exciting having all those people watch us."

"Oh really? Well I wonder how they would react if we gave them a differnt kind of show."

 _She's couldn't possibly be thinking..._

"Imagine how the crowd would react if we were to truly get down and dirty."

"Azula!" she burst out laughing before smileing back at me.

"Rest assured Katara the only one that gets to see you like that is me. However if the mood did strike you while we're here then perhaps we could venture to the bathroom and find a private stall where I could spice up the evening without the entire world hearing you."

It made me a bit uneasy how she said entire world. We both knew that what we did would be heard. But no matter how I tried to dismiss the idea I could't help but feel excited by the prospect.

"You're going to have to get more drinks into me for that do happan. And even then it will take a massive amount of persuading."

"Well you know me Katara, I'm always ready to take on a challange."

As we drank we watched as others began to dance and how the music shifted from fast paced songs to normal. It was then I got an idea.

"I'll be right back." A plan was forming in the back of my mind and unlike my previous one hopefully I wouldn't make a fool out of myself this time.

The dj was so fockused that he didn't notice me untill I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'd like tomake a request."

"Well normally I don't to that sort of thing but considering how you and your girlfrined just spiced up my night I'll make an exception."

I gave him the song before making my way back to Azula.

She was about ask what I'd done when the music shifted and began to slow as the dj spoke up.

 _"Alright folks we got a special request for you all so everyone grab a partneer and hit the dancefloor."_

As everyone began to gather I grabbed her hand and dragged her on to the dancefloor as the music started.

"It's been a long time since I've danced with a partner." I stated as we began to move.

"I've never been any good at slow dancing so forgive me if I step on your toes."

As the music began to move I took her hand and she placed her hand on my back as we began to move with the music. It wasn't the best as I either forgot a step or added one entirly, she wasn't exactly gracefull either as with every third step she would step on my left foot before quickly apologizing. With time we found a way to dance without looking to badely. As we did something caught my eye on her left arm. From what I could see it looked like it was bandanged.

 _Is she hurt? If she was then why didn't she call of the date. I just hope it isn't to serious._

She noticed how hard I was starring and pulled me close. "It's nothing to worry about Katara. Just a little mishap yesterday."

She might have been a good liar but I could tell there was more to this story.

"Now how about we grab some dinner. I promise that once were there and have some privacy we can properly sit down and catch up."


	6. Chapter 6

We'd just gotton seated in our own private room overlooking the city when we both began the long stream of questions. In those few short minutes before the food arrived she asked me everything to what I'd done since getting out to what my plans were for the future.

"From what I've heard you've become quite the lawyer."

"It's not always easy but the pay is good and I always feel like I'm doing something worthwhile."

"Well that's good to hear." Having her here like this was great, we were alone with all the time to catch up. And I was going to get some answers to the questions I desperately wanted to ask.

"Azula If I ask a question you'll answer me honestly right?"

"You'd know I'd never lie to you Katara."

"I know you wouldn't but I have a feeling you'd try to distort the truth just a bit if you thought it would protect me. So I want the trugh no matter how hard it is."

A look of uncernity passed over her face but she relunctly nodded.

"First question, what exactly does your family do? Something's going on in this city and I know you have something to do with it."

"Well I knew I'd have answer this eventually. For the record Katara my family runs this town or at least the shady parts of it. For nearly a century my family has been the leaders of the royal flames and have sought to control this city."

I wanted to tell her to stop making this up but this was Azula. She wasn't one for making up stories.

 _Does this mean that the only reason she can afford this date is with stolen money?_

She saw the look I was making. "Rest assured that this date and all the things I have were attained through pretty legal means. I had a large amount of money that Iroh gave me stored away for when I needed it. As for how I got this room the mananger owed me a favor when we smuggled in a very rare and slightly illegal spice."

"Wait a minute" I was having a hard time trying to process what she was saying. I'd always thought that she'd come from money and just didn't want to talk about it. But to know that she's a part of something so criminal was terrible.

 _Not to mention exciting. But wait, what did she say about Iroh?_

"Did you say Iroh gave you money? Does that mean that he was a criminal?"

"He actually led the royal flames for a few decades. From what he's told me and from the older members he led the gang with respect and honor. He even had deals with the judges and mayor, the gang didn't do anything to bad and they would keep the crime below a certin level."

I was afarid to ask about him any further. I'd known Iroh for a few years and he'd always just seemed like a kind old man. Although know I did know how he was able to afford such a large teahouse.

"But he's not in charge now?"

"No he did the smart thing and retired while he was still on top and passed the title to his younger brother."

Then a thought occured to me. The reason the city was in trouble was becuse someone was challenging the leader. It had happaned recently and Azula was sporting a injury on her arm.

"Azula please tell me that you're not involved in this." But as I looked in her eyes I could see the sad truth.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. The person that I once loved is part of a criminal family and the ciry is part of a war.

"Katara I answered your questions truthfully and now I'm going to ask some questions of my own." After a moment I took a deep sight realizing that this was going to be a diffuiclt night for the both ofs but this was something that we both needed if we were going to make any kind of proggess.

"Are you happy?"

Out of all the questions I'd expected this wasn't even at the top of my list. "What to you mean by that?"

"I want to know if you're completly happy with the life you have now."

 _What does she mean by that? Of course I'm happy with my life._ "Yes but why do you ask?"

"I wanted to now if anything in your life was bothering you. I want to see you happy Katara and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happanes. If that means taking you out for a day filled with spoiling or personally dealing with someone who's crossed you then I'm happy to do it."

I could only stare at her as my mind tried to comprehend what she just said. She spoke as if I was the most impormant thing in her life.

"Now for my second question. What kind of person is Aang. The only infromations I could get about him came from Toph and Ty lee and as they aren't the best when describing people I thought I'd ask you."

"Why do you want to know?" a small part of me was worried that she would do something to him.

"I spent years thinking I'd never see you again. I knew you'd eventually find someone else." there was a sadness to her eyes and voice. It was the same one I had years ago before I met Aang and gang. It wasn't something that I wanted to see on her.

"He's a nice guy, sometimes he can be a bit naive and childish but he always does what's right."

She seemed satasfied by that answer. "Alright now it's my turn to ask a question again. I want to know exactly what your part in all this madness is."

She took a deep breath and stared out at the city below. Withe every second that passed I knew she was trying to explain all this. She got up from the table and began to pace for a bit. "You won't like my answer."

"Probably not but I want to hear it anyways."

"When I first came to this city it was to take over the gang and drag it's name out of the mud my father put it in."

"I've heard that you want it disbanded."

"In a way I do, but I also want to use it to bring back the days of honor that Iroh had. So I'll destroy the gang and rebuild it into something better. It won't be easy but I'm willing to try."

 _That's insane! She should just walk away while she has the chance._

That's what I wanted her to do anyway, but Azula was one to always accomplish her goals and as I sat here I knew she wouldn't stop untill she had won or destroyed them.

"But that's not your only goal is it?" she smiled as she sat back down clasping my hand with her own.

"Of course my main goal is have you by my side in all this."

"But I.."

"Katara I gave you the chance to say no to my advances. Now I'm not going to stop unill I've won your heart."

"Let's just take things one step at a time." after all that was said tonight I'd need time to properally process everything.

"Of course, like I said I'm not going to force you to do anything and we can take this as fast or as slow as you want. Now how about we enjoy the rest of our date."

I was in no mood to complain and so for the rest of the evening we avoided heavy subjects and tried to enjoy our night to the fullest.

By the time we left I was full of food so expensived I'd have to work for a year just to normally affored. But our night didn't end there, after our meal she took me down to one of the firenation inspired clotheing stores.

"I've always wanted to see what you look like in red." she said handing me a red and gold dress.

I normally wasn't one for clothes but these did have a certin degree of apeal. "Fine but I don't want you peaking in while I'm changing."

"Why would I need to peak? I've already memorized what you look like without clothes." I slammed the door before she could continue.

 _She was alwasys one for teasing me._

I had just slid my current outfit off and was halfway through changing when to my horror I heard the door click and slide open.

"Azula!" I tried to hide even though I knew it was to late.

"Oh relax I just came to see how you look." _She's already here and it's not like I could get her out._

It was a bit hearder to get it on with her gaze tracking my every movement but eventually I managed to slip it on and look at myself in the mirror.

"You're beautiful in red." I heard her say as I took looked at how the dress made me look.

Then she pulled me into her arms and quickly kissed me. "But then again I think youre beautiful no matter what you wear, but I espically love it when your not wearing anything." she said her hands moving across my body and up to my chest.

"Azula we can't do this here!" but my body was already growing hotter.

"Oh and why not?"

I searched my mind for an excuse any excuse. "Because we'd ruin this beautiful dress." I managed to say before slipping free from her grasp and trying to regain my compurse.

For a moment I thought she'd given up as she reached for the handle.

My hopes were dashed when I heard the door locking. She turned back a mischivous look in her eye. "I can pay for the dress if we ruin it, in fact I will pay for the dress once we ruin it." in mere seconds I was pressed up against one of the walls looking at mysef in the mirror as my body gave way to her touch.

"Do you want me?"

With every second I could feel my desire growing. At the rate she was going I was going to be drowing in pleasure in minutes.

"Yes" I said as her hands made there way underneath the dress.

"Do you want to scream my name as I fill you with pleasure."

I looked away to embarassed to speak. But that only encourged her to tease me.

"Well?"

My body was at it's limit. Any second now I was going to explode and she knew it. "Please touch me." I said wealkly. She smiled and the pulled back.

"Oh I will but not here."

"What!"

"We're taking things slow remember? _But I need you to finish what you started!_ I wanted to scream as she unlocked the door.

"I promise I'll finish what I started soon enough but right now I think we should get you home... that is if you can walk a straight line."

She knew damn well that my body was at it's limits but I wasn't about to back down from her challange. As I walked outside my clotes in hand she ripped the tag off. " I think it's safe to say that we can't put this back on the shelf."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since our date and two days since I've seen Azula. She's made sure to call and talk with me everyday but I missed seeing her.

She'd told me that she had some business that she needed to take care of before promising that our next date would be far more intimate.

As a way of keeping me company Ty lee had stopped by on a regular basis under the guise of hanging out but it was clear that it was Azula's way of protocting me. Although it did give me the chance to get some information on Azula.

"So how did you and Azula meet anyway? I know your friends but I know there's more to it." She'd taken over the couch as she did her yoga and was starting to make me envious as she contorted her body while balancing on one hand.

"We met as kids. It was at the four nations acadamy for young ladies. We hated every minute there. The rules, the uniform, not to mention the older teachers trying to get us to act like proper ladies every second of the day."

As she talked a image of a child Azula glaring at a teacher formed in my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

"I met her one day on the roof. I was getting some fresh air and enjoying the sun while she was avoiding the teachers. We started talking about how restricing the school was and after a few pranks on the teachers we became friends."

"So even as a child she was a problem?"

"You know how Azula is with authority. But Katara I really need to know something."

"Okay what?"

"Well Azula's told me a little about when you and her were locked up, well she told me about how she met some amazing girl who's world she rocked on a regular basis."

 _She said that! I'm going to murder her next time I see her._

"But anytime I tried to get some exact details she told me to mind my own business. So now I really want to know."

I thought for a moment, on the one hand Ty lee was my good friend, but on the other hand she was known to get excited and accidently spil the beans.

 _Just answer her questions before she starts to really pester you._

"Alright what do you want to know." as the words left my mouth I felt like I made a mistake. She rushed up and hugged me.

"Yes! I've alwasy wanted to know. Alright so when and how did you two start dating. Everytime I've asked her she just said it started over a book."

 _A book huh? Well that's not to far from what happaned._

"Okay look, it was a few weeks after we began to tolarate each other. We'd been assigned to work in the library so while I was putting the books away she was shooting pencils into the ceiling and being her usual self." the memory of that day came flooding back.

Azula sitting on one of the desks starring at the ceiling annoying me.

 _"Azula can't you at least pretend to work?"_

 _"And why should I bother? The only reason we're here is because you volunteered us."_

 _"Well excused me for thinking you'd want to do something to keep below the guards radar. Honestly of all the people I could be stuck with why did it have to be you?" as I made my way throught the isles putting the books away I heard the sound of the doors opening and closeing. A lot of people came through here so I didn't think to much of it untill I heard footsteps behind me._

 _"So you finally decided to get off you ass and help me?" but as I turned around to give Azula a book to put away I quickly noticed that it wasn't Azula._

 _Instaed standing before me was June the resident psycho. Known for her temper and sadistic nature she was one of the few people who truely belonged here. Most people went to great lengths to avoid her or failing that stay on her good side._

 _"Well that's quite a mouth you have on you." she said smacking the book out of my hand. I looked around hoping that there was somebody I could ask for help but there was nobody. She pushed me up against the book case and held me there._

 _"You know I usually only come here for the piece and quiet but now I think I found somthing much better."_

 _"What do you want?" I mananged to say. She smiled as her hand began to snake it's way beneath my shirt. "You might say I'm in the market for a new toy. I played with my last one a bit to much and would up breaking her, doc says she won't be able to leave the med ward for six weeks. So you'll have to satisfy me untill then."_

"So what happaned next?" Ty lee was at the end of her seat as she listned. I couldn't blame her really. This was the type of story that you don't really hear all that often.

"So there I was pushed up against the bookcase with June starting to molest me..."

 _Her hand was pulling on my pants and her other hand had began to squeeze my throat pressing what little air I had out of my lungs. As my vision started to grow dark from lack of oxygen she let go of me and I fell to my knees coughing and trying to ragain my breath._

 _"Now that I have you on your knees why don't put that mouth of yours to work." she started pulling down her pants but stopped when a shadow fell over us._

 _"You know June it's not polite to touch something that doesn't belong to you."_

 _Azula stood there hands across her chest with an extremly pissed expression on her face. June smirked back at her and pulled up her pants. " So she belongs to you then?"_

 _"You're damn right she does." she said helping me up, but not before pulling me into a very deep kiss. As she pulled back she moved me behind her._

 _"Touch what's mine again and I'll break every bone in your body staring with the ones in your face." They stared at each other for the longest time as if to testing to see which was dominant._

 _Finally June raised her hands in surrender and started walking away. "Fine I'll search elsewhere for a new toy, but you should keep her on a tight leash. From what I hear half the people here want a pice of her. Let your guard down and someone might steal her from you"_

 _As soon as she was out of sight Azula helped me straighting myself up._

 _"What was that all about?!" I asked._

 _"Like she said, everybody here wants a piece of you. I can't really blame them you're one of the hottest girls I've ever met."_

 _"Wait you really think I'm hot?"_

 _"Of course I do. One of the reasons I give you tough time is to make you strong enought to hold your own in here. But don't worry, so long as people think you're mine you should be fine."_

"So after that little incident we started doing everything together, eating, working out, even bathing. Sometimes we'd make out while others were watching so that they'd think I was hers."

"So you just agreed to be hers. I thought you'd try to fight it a little?"

"Well I did at first but I soon noticed how the other girls were starring at me. I knew that if I didn't agree to be hers somebody would try what June did. And after a while of being so close and doing everything together we started talking and sharing and one thing just sort of led to another. Soon we were sneaking off to make out for real or just to get some piece and quiet."

 _Of course we only wanted quiet so that properly have fun. Those were some good times._

"Okay I get that after so much time together you eventually grew close but I want to know who made the first officical move. Was it you or her?"

I thought back to the moment we became an offical couple and to how it happaned.

 _The lights had just gone out a few minutes ago and we were both lying at the top of the bunk. We'd been talking about what we would do when we got out of here._

 _I wasn't exactly sure when I started focusing on how her lips looked when she talked or how beautiful her eyes were. I did however know that I wanted to know more than anything what they would feel like pressed up against mine._

 _"Hopefully when I get out my lousy father will be.." I coudn't hold myself back and captured her lips with mine. As I did she rolled on top of me and began to kiss back._

 _"And what's gotton into you?"_

 _"Do you really need to ask?"_

 _She kissed me again harder this time. We only broke apart long enought to properly get beneath the blankets. I was the first to loose my clothes as she pulled my shirt above my chest. The next few moments were a hilarous struggle as we each tried to get the other naked first._

 _When it was over she gazed at me with a mixture of love and lust in here eyes._

 _"Katara I want you to know that I'd be satasifed with just sleeping with you like this. Your naked body pressed up against mine." I appreaicted what she was saying, but I could tell that she wanted this as much as I did if not more._

 _Smiling I cupped her face before pulling her into a kiss, as I pulled back I gave her lips a little nibble._

 _" Shut up and take me."_

 _"As you wish but don't blame me if I get rough."_

 _That night the two of us had the best night of our young lives. When morning finally came the both of us were tired and sore but extremlly content._

"After that everything else just seemed to come into place."

Ty lee looked like she was about to explode or start crying from happiness.

I couldn't blame her. Just remembering those days made me feel a lot of feelings. Only know I didn't have to repress them. Now I can look back on them and wonder what new memories we'll make instead of what we could have made.

"Ty lee tell me, do you really think Azula will be okay out there. I mean does she have enough people backing her to pull this off or should I be worried."

" You should be worried regardless but Azula does have a small grop of loyal people and I think given time she can sway more people. I'm not going to lie it's going to be tough but I think with you here she'll have a real reason to succedd."


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up this morning the last thing I expected to find on my doorstop was present. I was a bit suprised and wondered who it was from so I brought it inside and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful yellow and orange robe. Attached to the box was a note addresed to me

"Katara I saw this in the temple and thought you would like it."

As I held the robe up to my mirror I couldn't help but admire how well it looked. I'd never really developed a interest in air nation clothing mostly due to how plain and simple it tended to be.

 _He always sends me gifts._ Knowing him we was probably going to send more along with something more personal the longer he's away.

"Probably shouldn't let Azula know about this." I could only guess what she would do to it if she found it.

But as I went to store my new outfit I stopped for a moment to wonder how Aang was doing.

 _Usually he at least calls to tell me how he's doing. Even with everything going on with Azula I do miss him._

A part of me wondered what he'd think if he knew about all of this.

"I doubt he'd get angry. Well not in the usual manner, he'd probably just avoid me for a few days while at the same time sending me messages asking how it came to this." as the dress slid into it's new hiding spot in the back in one of my dressers I started to wonder what Azula was up to. Ty lee had called yesterday and told me that she and Azula were going to be busy today doing something but she'd faild to give me details.

 _And now here I am wondering just what she's up to. What could she be so bad that she couldn't tell me anything! I already know she's into dangerous work so why hasn't she called?_

But even if I wanted her to call today marked the last day of my days off so I would have to get back to work and my boss had already sent over a few cases that I had to look over.

There were seven in total and I had to at least pick a couple so after a moment I picked up the first one and gave it a quick look over.

"Teenager convicted of theft and evading athourity, plenty of evidence and whiteness against him. I might take that one should be pretty straight foward."

I moved down in order looking for something that would be interesting.

As my hand made contact with the last one one my phone buzzed. A quick look me it was from an unknown caller. Usually I just ignore those and only answer if I know whos calling, but a part of me was hoping it was Azula calling from some payphone to tell me something so I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

Instead of an answer there was just a long silence. I was about to hang up when somebody finally spoke. " It's in your best intrest to advise that bitch to leave town. This is her only warning." then it went dead and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. My phone number wasn't something that a lot of people knew. In fact only four people besides my boss knew it and they were all my friends. Almost immediately I dialed Toph.

"What is it Katara?"

"I just got a very threatning phone call from someone."

"Do you know who it was. Maybe someone that you helped put away?"

"No I've gotton a few of those over the years but this one was about Azula. They wanted me to tell her to get out of town." she went quiet for a moment which told me she knew something.

"Toph If you know something you'd better tell me now."

"Alright look Azula was here last night with Ty lee and a few other people and I may or may not have overheard that they were going to pull off a major strike on the royal flames. In fact I think the news is just going over it."

I turned on the tv and swept through the channels untill I came to a news report about a massive drug and weapons bust. The lady on the screen was standing just past a bunch of officers moving large boxes into vans while a others were escorting criminals into a large bus

 _"Officers are still retreiving evidence after a lengthy fire fight. It's estimated that nearly five million dollars worth of weapons are now off the streets as well as two dozen armed criminals. Although the ringleader has yet to be apprehended officers are positive they will capture him soon."_

"Do you think this had anything to do with my message?"

"Well I don't have the exact details but I do know that Azula was being watched from the moment she came to this city. At some point they saw you two together and connected to dots. Katara for the time being I want you to stay viligant, I'll try and get hold of Azula and tell her about this."

"Alright then."

Just as I was hanging up my phone blinked red indicating I had another call. I was a bit hesitant but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Katara are you still at home?" I was relived to hear that it was Azula. "Yes why?"

"Good I'm on my way there now, somthings come up and It's best if you're not alone right now. I'll be there in a about five mintues."

She hung up before I could get any details. I did however hear the nerverness in her voice.

 _She probably thought something like this would happen eventually. I can understand being protoctive but if she tries to whisk me away and hide me somehere she'll have another thing comming._

Although the fact that she was nervous wasn't helping me any. First I get a threat and now Azula is worried.

The entire time I was waiting for her I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how many dangerous things that she was up to.

Finally I heard a car screech to a halt outside followed by rapid footsteps before the door was practialy thrown open. Azula looked around for a few good seconds before rushing me.

Her embrace nearly crushed the life out of me as I was actully pushed up agaisnt the wall as her hug quickly esclated into a kiss.

This wasn't the usual tender and loving kiss that I'd come to expect, no this kiss was hard and frantic.

 _Something's made her this way._

With every second that passed her intensity grew, soon we were knocking down pictures and vases as I was moved from the wall to the funiture. It wasn't untill I was flat on my back on the sofa her hands starting to roam did I finally pull her off.

"Azula what's gotton into you." then I saw the slight redness to her eyes.

"What happaned?" she pulled back and sat back on the sofa her posture tense.

"I assume you saw the report today?"

"Kind of hard to miss when they keep repeating it."

"Well this morning my group decided to take down a major sorce of my father's money. It wasn't to hard to get a scheduel out of one of their lackies. We snuck in and dealt with the major forces before calling the cops so that it would be fully dealt with. Everything went as planned but on the way back I had a run in with one of my father's messengers. Apparently I wasn't even a big of enough threat for him to take personally so he gave me a chance. I could end this now and leave town or I'd loose something I care about."

 _And she must have been worrying about this ever since. I guess this means I've officaly become part of this._

"Katara my father doesn't know where you live but it wouldn't take him long to find you. Grab your things I'll have you stay with Ty lee for the time being."

"No"

"Katara don't be stubborn!"

"Azula listen to me, I'm not helpless. I know you want to keep my safe but I can and will protect myself." she was about to say something but I kept going " We both knew that this could happen eventually but I'm not about to go into hiding. Even if I did go into hiding your father probably already knows your allies so it wouldn't matter." I left out the part about the message. If she knew about that it would just make matters worse.

"You know that I could just make you come with me." that's what she said but I knew she'd never do something like that.

"Try it and see what happans." she starred at me for so long I thought she was going to burn a hold through my head. After a minute she turned away and let out a angry roar.

"Why do we have to be so similar?"

"I think that's what keeps things interesting." she took in a breath and let out a massive sigh. "Alright fine you can stay here, but under one condtion."

"And that is?" I'd listen to it but I was prepared to reject her if it was to ridiclous.

"I'm not about to stop worrying about this, so tonight you and I are staying in a hotel, somewhere nice and upscale where I can relax and where you can enjoy yourself. I'm not taking no for an answer."

It wasn't to ridiculous, infact it did sound pretty resonable. "Fine but only for tonight. I don't want to wake up tommrow to find you paid for an entire week." her eyes quickly widened as if the idea just came to her.

After shutting the door we went down to her car which was nearly completly parked on the sidewalk with the engine still running.

 _How big of a hurry was she in?_

It didn't take long to reach the more expensice and upscale part of town. Normally I only came here when I one a tough case and wanted to reward with myself with something from the gourmet cake shop.

At the speed she drove I was sure we would be pulled over but we somehow made it to the hotel.

We got out and let the vallet take her car before making our way inside. Once I crossed the door I was takeen back by how grand it was. In the center of the lobby was a massive foutain made from marble. Around it was a intrictate red rug that spanned the entire floor.

"If you think the lobby is amazing you should see our room." she walked straight up to the counter. As soon as the man behind the desk saw her and stepped back and bowed before reaching under his desk and handing her a key. "Please enjoy your stay."

As we stepped into the elvator I could't help but wonder just how many connections she had in this town.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came and I mananged to pry my eyes open I found to my suprise that I wasn't alone. I'd spent the entire night trying to get Azula to relax and get her mind off of her father's threat. Not suprisgingly it took nearly four full bottles of wine and what was by far the most vigorous sex we've ever had but i'd sucedded. Although despite this I had expected to wake up and find a note saying how she had to do something.

But there she was curled up beside me a content smile on her face. Getting out of the bed proved to be a bit more diffucilt as Azula was desperately clinging to my body.

 _She's so cute like this._

After a few minutes of struggling it became clear that she wasn't about to let go. So I was forced to try and think of a way to get out of the bed and away from her grasp.

"Azula wake up." I said trying in vain to wake her up. But her respons was only murmer something.

 _Okay so she's not waking up and I can't get away from her. Normally I would just go back to sleep for a while but after all the wine we had last night to calm both of our nerves I really have to use the bathroom. Alright Katara you're starting to run out of options._

Then it hit me, there was one thing I could still try but I wasn't quite sure how it would end. Using what strength I had I began to roll my body to the left and right. With Azula still clutching my body is was rather hard to gain momentem but I kept at it.

When I thought I had enough I pushed up and rolled over her, things were going well enough untill I felt her body shift beneath me. Soon I felt her body leave the bed as mine did. As I hit the floor, her body hitting mine only seconds later I saw her eyes spring open both in suprise and irrtation.

"Katara why are we on the floor?"

"Well I needed to get up but you just wouldn't let go of me. So I improvised."

She gave a short laugh at it all befor leaning down to kiss me. When it ended she finally let go of me and I made my mad dash to the bathroom only stopping to look around at what had become of our room.

Hours before this room had been pristine and orderly, now it was deshelved and chaotic. Our clothes were trown about randomly amidst the empty wine bottles.

 _I do not envy the person who has to clean this up._

As soon as I was done I decided it would be a good idea to hop into the shower. Not long after the door was swung open as Azula walked in.

"There room for one more?"

"Sure"

Even though both us had just spent the better part of the night embracing each ohter it was still the first time we'd shared a shower, or to be exact a private shower. Even back then our showers were pretty isolated.

An isolation the she quickly broke as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and held me.

"Uh Azula you okay?"

"I love you Katara, I know I can be a bit to handle sometimes but it's only because I want you safe and happy."

"I know you do and that's why I love you." _Wait, did I just say..._

Azula's made no secret of her affections for me but ever since she's gotton back I hadn't muttered the words I love you, that is untill now.

She squeezed me tigher. "You love me huh? Well I guess that means you're really mine now."

"Don't let this go to your head. Yes I love you, but from now one I want you to be completly open with me. No more dissaparing to fight your father and leaving me to worry."

"Fine"

"Don't try to perusade me othersise... Wait what?"

"I said fine. But I also have a condtion."

"And what's that?"

"Look I know you want open communcitation between us and so do I. But we both know that what I'm doing is extremly illegal so while yes I'll try and tell you everything I will try to keep you away from the more serious things. I don't want to see you going to prison my something I did."

 _You know she's right Katara. No matter how much you want to be involved incase do go south you do need some kind of plausible denyabilty._

"As long as I'm not kept completly out of the loop I can agree to that. Now how about we finish up here and enjoy our day."

"Sure but I do have something very special planned for you later. I'd thought it would take much longer for me to hear you say those three special words but later today we're going to make our bond a bit more intimate."

By the time we finally left the shower I was ready to finally put on some clothes. To my suprise there were two outifits lying on the bed when I finally came out.

"Azula why are there clothes out here?"

"Oh that, well after our fun at the clothing store I decided to go back and buy a few outfits for you. Then all I had to do was reserve this room for the foreseeable future and put them here. Now hurry up and get dressed."

As I looked down at the outfits I couldn't belive what I was seeing. These were part of the latest in ember island fashion. Both of them were incredibly gorgous but I finally decided to put on on the black corset with the scarlet red top. It looked casual to me which was great.

As we left the hotel Azula was rocking a punk biker look which matched her usual personality.

"So where are you taking me for this suprise."

"If I told you now it would ruin it. Let's just say when we get there you might now like it at first but I'm sure you'll be excited."

For nearly twenty minutes I tried to guess where we were going our what the suprise would be but Azula in her usual fashing wouldn't tell me anything.

"Come on Azula just give me a hint."

"Oh very well but I'm only going to give you one. The place I'm taking you to has to do with your body."

"That come mean anything!"

"I know, this way I get to wacth you get frustrated as you try and figure it out."

My mind went into overdrive as I went through every possibilty trying to figure it out. I was thinking so hard that I hadn't noticed that the car had stopped untill I heard the door open.

"You can stop thinking we've arrived."

"Okay but where are we..." as I saw the building that stood before us alarms starting going off in my head.

"Azula please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I could but that would be lying and we did just agree to be honest with each other."

I coudn't belive that she would bring me here. I'd seen places like this popping up recently and sure I've had fantsies where I would go inside but to actually be standing here.

"Why are we at a tattoo parlor?"

"Why else? I want the world to know that your mine. What better way then with a perment making."

I wanted to run, to get back in the car and just say no. Or at least a part of me did, a larger part wanted to see where this could take me.

"And what kind of tattoo do you have in mind? I'm not entirely against the idea of getting a tattoo but I'm still not completly on board."

"Well eventually I'd like to get someting grand and beautiful like a blue dragon, but for your first one it's always good to start small so how about you just get my name."

 _Just her name huh. It doesn't sound to bad, except I heard it hurts if you get int somewhere sensitive._

"And what about you? I get your name somewhere and you just get to sit by and watch?"

"No I plan to get your name tattoed as well. Think of it as a matching set."

Those words made my heart flutter and helped to convince me. "Fine but let's not make it to big alright."

She took my hand and led me inside. There were already a few people inside getting tattos, some were sitting in chairs getting their arms done while others were on the stomaches geting ther back's done. Either way it was making me nervous.

"Azula is that you?" the girl at the counter came up to us and gave Azula a quick hug. "Ty lee told me you were back."

"Yeah for a while now."

"So what brings you here? Finally ready to get that dragon you talked about?"

"No today Mai, today I'm here to get something special for my girlfrid here."

She looked at me before smiling. "So this is Katara, Ty lee's told me about you."

"So do you work here?"

"From time to time, the money is good and it give me a chance to kill my boredom. Now to you have something specific in mind?"

"Oh I do alright now how about we head back to one of the private rooms." As she led us back there I felt my nerves return.

Once we were behind the closed doors and I saw the table I started to freak out a bit.

"You see I want her first tattoo to be my name. I also want to get hers, think you can do that?"

"Of course I can do that. Now were do you two want them?"

"Right above our hearts."

"Okay now who's going first?" She was pretty suprised when I meekly raised my hand. The next few minutes were a bit of a blur as we got the paperwork out of the way and I picked out the lettering. She'd left us alone so that she could get everything ready

"Katara I know this is a but unusal but I want you to know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know that Azula but I kind of do. I mean I've always thought of at least getting one someday. Besides it makes me feel better knowing you're getting my name as well."

Mai returned a few minutes later and after taking a couple deep breaths I took a seat on the table. The only thing that stopped me from bolting when I heard the humm of the needle was Azula holding my hand.

The entire time the needle was running agaisnt my skin I wanted to scream. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought but the constant stinging was driving me crazy.

 _Why am I doing this!_

I couldn't even open my eyes to see exactly what was happaning. I didn't calm down untill I heard the needle turn off and she said we were done. As I sat up she held up a mirror so I could get a proper look.

"It's beautiful" Azula's name was in fancy black lettering. The entire area was red and slightly raised but I couldn't stop starring at my new achivment.

"Alright Azula it's your turn now."


	10. Chapter 10

We were on our way back to my apartment so I could grab some more clothes when the sirenes rushed passed us. No less then three fire trucks sped past us as they rushed to whataver emerency they had.

"It must be pretty bad if there's three of them."

"Yeah now lets get you home. The sooner you grab your clothes the sooner we can get back to the hotel and get you out of them." Ever since we got our tattoos Azula had extremly happy.

 _Can't say I blame her. It's like having a permanent reminder wherever I go. Although she probably just sees it as a mark that I belong to her._

My thoughts were interupted as I saw the massive plume of smoke rising into the sky.

"Looks like quite the blaze."

as I tried to get a better look of where the smoke was comming from my phone began to ring like crazy, once I picked it up and answered Toph began to scream into my ear.

"Katara where are you!"

"I'm with Azula why?"

"Why! How could you possibly not know that your own house is on fire! I've been trying to get in touch since I found out."

The car came to a screeching halt as Azula slammed on the breaks nearly causing us to crash. "Azula what the hell?" I asked as she ripped the phone from my hand.

"Toph tell me everything that happaned right now!"

" All I know is that Ty lee suddenly rushed into my bar screaming about how Katara's house was on fire. By the time we got there most of the building was on fire."

"Do they know how the fire started?" her eyes were focused and her knuckles were white with rage.

 _This is not going to end well._

"She talked with a few officers and said something about a bomb placed near a gas line. Please tell me you two are fine and somplace safe."

" Yeah we're in a car on our way there now." but as I said that Azula suddenly started up the car and pulled it in the other direction. "Wait Azula where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to Toph's bar. Toph we'll be there in five minutes make sure the place is safe."

I heard Toph mutter yes before she tossed the phone back to me. From my window I could now see the massive amount of smoke rising into the sky and could only wonder just how much the fire had destroyed.

One look at her told me that wasn't about to talk, no she'd completly shifted into her protective mode and nothing I said was going to sway her.

All I could do was sit back and pray to the the spirits that things didn't get any worse.

Once we were at Toph's bar things began moving pretty quickly. Ty lee and Toph were both waiting for us outside when we got there. Ty lee barely waited for me to get out of the car before she pulled me into a massive hug her eyes brimming with tears no doubt from worry.

Azula quickly rushed is inside and town into the cellar, once the door was locked she slammed her hand into a nearby barrel spilling whataver was inside into the floor.

"Damn it all! I should have known something like this would have happaned. If you had been there you'd be..."

"No Azula don't think that."

"But"

"No buts! I've seen to many people destroy themselves thinking about what ifs. So right now just take a breath and focus on the now alright."

She was still fumming with rage as she took a few deep breaths turning her panic and rage into determintion. "Ty lee how long before we could get everyone here and ready?"

"About on hour."

"They have fourty minutes to get here, Toph how secure is this bar?"

"Most of my regulars here are strong earthbenders and they're more then willing to defend this place if I offer them free drinks for a while."

"Good because the next few hours will probably be rough for the city and I want to make sure Katara is somplace safe while all this is happaning."

"Azula don't you dare think that you can just leave me here!"

When she looked me in the eye I expected her to scream and argue that I wasn't to be put in danger. Instaed she pulled me in for a kiss, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ty lee nod her head and sneak behind me. Once I knew what was about to happen I tried to pull away but she was holding me to tightly.

Her quick jabs came seconds later and I felt my body slowely shutting down. I colasped into her arms and she carried me over to the cot. "I'm sorry Katara, truely I am. But I love you to much to drag you any further into the mess I'm about to make. When I come back you can yell at me as much as you want but right now you just rest here."

 _Yelling is the least of what I'm going to do when you get back!_ I thought unable to sleep as the effect of Ty lee's attack on key spots started working.

" Ty lee I want you to stay here and make sure Katara doesn't leave the building."

"But you need me with you."

"I need you here, you're the one person I can trust to make sure she's safe." I saw Toph make her way back upstairs while something about it being to emotional under my breath and Azula start up the stairs. Just as my eyes started to shut she gave one last apologetic glance before I fell asleep.

It was hard to say how long I was out for but I do know that when I finally did manage to wake up my body felt like I'd run two marathons.

I shot up out of the cot and ran up the stares nearly breaking the door off of it's hinges to get to the bar. One quick glance around the room was all I needed to find Ty lee sitting at the bar keeping one eye on the door.

"Where is she!?" When she saw me she jumped out of her seat and carefully made her way over.

"Katara before you start"

"Don't you even start, now I'm going to ask this once. Where..Is...Azula?" This was the first time I've ever seen her scared and a part of me felt ashamed for doing this but I was far to enraged to care.

"I don't know. She left as soon as everyone got here. That was about four hours ago."

My adrenline was pumping and an idea was forming in my mind. "Then you're going to help me find her."

"What?!" It was a stupied idea and I had no idea where to start but I wan't about to stay here and wait. "She told you to keep me safe and I'm going to find her. So either you come with me and protect me while we find her or you try and knock me out again. But we both know I'm skilled enough to break your arm if you try."

She stood there for few moments trying to way her options but I wasn't about to wait on her so I started toward the door. "Katara wait up." she screamed catching up to me as I walked outside.

"Alright Ty lee where would Azula go?"

"Well there are a lot of building used by the royal flames, the docks, a few buildings in the slums. But if she wanted to go after her father then our best guess would be the museum of heros."

"The what?" I'd heard the name before but couldn't quite place it.

"It's a musuem that honors the heros and royalty of the fire nation. It's in the older more historic part of the city. What people don't know is that ther's a massive underground bunker beneath a few buildings. Her grandfather had it secretly renovated during his regin and if Ozai was anywere it would be there."

 _That's on the other side of the city. Ty lee doesn't have a car and mines still parked near the loft._

As I tried to think of how we were going to get there I heard a familer noise and just down the street smoking a cigeratte was a young man leaning agaisnt a motercycle. She walked straight up to him and started talking to him. As ususal after a few seconds of talking and he started to blush and fumble with his words, a quick kiss on cheek and a gesture toward his motercycle and he could't hand over the keys fast enough.

"Come on Katara I got us a ride." As I slid in behind her I could't help but admire how easily she did this.

It was rocky start as she drove somewhere between speed demon and panicked citizen but soon the building started getting older as we got deeper and deeper into the historic section.

It wasn't hand to find the museum, it stood out like a tomb with two massive stone dragons near the entrance. I knew we were getting close when we say the people lying on the ground and the scorch marks on the grass and buildings.

"Katara from here on out please stay behind me. Ozai is a coward that always surronds himself with his men. Not to mention his right hand man Zhou."

"Is he really that bad?"

" He's not as strong or smart as Ozai but he's far more power hungry. He had no self control with his firebending so he's likely to burn the entire neighborhood to the ground when threatned."

Once inside we began carefully searching from room to room hopeing to find any trace of Azula but the only thing we could find were signs that a battle had taken place recently. Rooms were covered in burn marks and broken statues.

"I take this place has seen better days." From what I could see every tapastry was torn and nearly every statue had been smashed to pieces. I couldn't tell if all this had happaned because of the fight or if was caused by the royal flames.

"They're not here but I do see a trail of destruction leading to one of the exits."

"Well then let's go and find out."

we heard the fighting as soon as we got close to the door. Firebenders were fighting all around us. "Those are our men but I don't see Azula."

Once they took notice of us one ran over narely avoiding a stray fire bolt. "Azula ran off after Ozai into that alley. We tried to go after her but he sent his men after us."

Hearing that the two of us took off toward the alley. Two people tried to stop us but with a quick side step and a blow to the stomach and neck I sent mine toward the ground. Ty lee easily dealt with hers with a quick chi blocking blows. Once the alley was in sight we saw a bolt of lighting shoot into the sky followed by the sound of Azula's voice.

My already panic filled heart went into overdrive as I rounded the corner just in time to see a injured Azula throw a dagger into a man I assumed was Ozai. It soared threw the air before hitting him square in the chest, in a moment of panic he pulled it out only to reget it moments later when blood began pouring from his wound. He let out a pain filled shreik before falling to the floor.

I rushed to Azula just in time to see her collaspe to her knees clutching her shoulder.

"Katara what are you doing here?"

"Shut up, I'm taking you to a hosptial and as soon as you're better I'm going to yell at you into you go deaf." With a bit of help we mananged to drag her out of the alley as the battles died down, some cheered others ran but I just kept worrying about how badly she was hurt. Just from a quick glance I could see burns on her arms along with what I'm guessing was a grazed shoulder. But even as we got her into a nearby car and started toward the hospital I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched.


	11. Chapter 11

I kept replaying the events of last night in my head. And every time I kept getting stuck on Azula killing someone. I'd only caught the last few moments so I couldn't exactly say it was in self defense or not.

Her injuries were bad but not to severe, or so the doctor had said when we'd rushed her to the hosptial. Now she was sound asleep in the hosptial bed while I waited for her to wake up. Ty lee had been stopping by to see how we were holding up but she'd left a few minutes ago saying that she had to help clean up the mess.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. For the last few mintues I've been seeing police officers rushing all over the city from the window. I couldn't help but worry that either there would be more attacks or she'd be blamed for all this.

 _Although I can't say for sure how it all started since I was knocked out in a basement. We're going to have a long chat about that when she wakes up._

As I sat there I began to think about what to do next. I'd only left her side once and that was to see of bad the damage to my loft was, and to my horror I found that it was worse than I imganied. The entire area had turned into nothing more than a blackend ash covered mess, my clothes were cinders, my walls were black and cracking and everything else I couldn't even began to describe.

 _I guess for the time being we could stay with Ty lee, I really don't think she'd mind seeing as I have nowhere else to go._ I didn't let myself become to worried about the fact that I'd lost everything I owned or the fact that I whitnessed a murder or the fact that my girlfried was in a hosptial and hadn't woken up yet.

" I know it's a bad idea to tempt fate but I can't see how things could get any worse."

"Well for one I could be out of painkillers." My eyes widened as Azula tried to sit up before leaning back down. "How long have I been out?"

"About nine hours or so. The doctor said that you just suffered some burns and a grazed shoulder. You should be released today but you need to take it easy." And I was going to make sure she did even if I had to chain her to the bed.

 _Not a bad idea once she's fully healed._

"Katara I want to say I'm sorry for" she never finsihed as I slapped her across the face. For a few moments she looked completly suprised.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again! Understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, now you were saying something." She hesitated probably thinking I was going to slap her again and I wasn't about to lie and say I wasn't thinking about it"Well I was saying how sorry I was, I know we talked about this but as soon as I heard that a bomb had gone off at your loft I knew this would only be the beginning. So I had to act before my father could plan something else."

A question was nagging in the back of my mind but I didn't know If I wanted an answer to it, or even if I'd be able to handel it.

"So I rushed his strongheld and when I got there I demanded a duel between him and I. But being the coward that he was he sent Zhao in his place. Zhao might be a capable firebeder but he can barely bend without burning the place to the ground. The moment he started relaizing that his attacks were doing more harm then good he pulled out a gun and shot at me."

"And then?"

"The moment he pulled a gun into the duel all rules were off, everyone charged everyone and my father tried to escape through the exit. I followed after him bent on finishing things once and for all."

I could only imagine what she must have been thinking during all this. _But why do I fell like a piece is missing? I already know how it ended._

"But you need to kill him?" I hadn't ment to ask. "You don't have to tell me."

"No but I want to" there was look of regret in her eye " Our fight didn't last long. He'd always boasted about how strong he was but in reality his skill was barely above avarage. He overextened himself and I had him beaten, I told him if he came after you again he'd regret it. I was walking away when he shot lighting at me. You know what happaned next."

It was silent for a long time as we both proccess what she just said. "Katara I probably already have the answer but have you been here the entire time I have?"

"Yes."

"Have you at least eaten anything?"

"Of course I have" And she probably would have belived me if my stomach hadn't startled growled. "Look Katara I'm not going anywhere for the time being so go down to the caftaria and get you something to eat okay."

If I wasn't so hungry I would at least try and argue with her. "Fine but I'll only be a few minutes." As I left I felt a horrible feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that only got worse the farther I got from her.

As I grabbed a salad and some tea to calm my nerves my phone went off. "Yes?"

"Katara finally I got ahold of you. Listen It may already be to late but I just got word that."

"Katara!" my blood went cold as I recognized the voice that was quickly rushing toward me.

 _Why him? Why now?_

Before I had time to do anything he was already hugging me. When he tried to go for a kiss I broke free.

"Aang what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at one of the air temples for the next six months."

"Well I was but then I got word about all the crime going on in the city and got worried. At first I tried mediating and hopeing that it was just a small temporary thing but when that didn't work I tried calling but you didn't pick up. Then I got word that our house exploded so called everyone I could think up to get all the details."

He was very panicked. His robes look dishelved and he had bags under his eyes. _He's probably been worrying sick about me. No doubt he rushed here to try and see how I was doing._

"So I rushed back here and after asking everyone where you where I finally got word that you were at the hospital. Did something happan, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine really I just came her to..." _Crap what do I tell him? I can't tell him about Azula so_

"... I'm here to check up on a friend of mine. She and I were pretty close back in the day and she recently moved here so we've been hanging out. But yesterday she got caught him in a accident and was sent here."

I really didn't want to tell him the truth at least not yet, but at least this way I won't feel guilty about lying to him. "Well that's good what's her name?"

"Azula and in fact I really should be getting back to her."

"I'll come with you. After all any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

As we started back to her room he tried to hold my hand but I kept pulling back. One thought kept bounching around inside my head. _This is not going to end well._

Azula was sitting up when we entered the room. As soon as she noticed Aang her eyes widened with a mixture of shock, rage, confusion and a little bit of beteral. Luckily as he was in front of me he didn't see when I tried to explain why he was here through series of gestures.

"Hello Azula my name's Aang, Katara tells me that you got into a bit of an accident." he extened his hand and after a moment where I thought she was going to punch him she eventually shook it.

"Yeah but it's noting serious, in fact I'm just about to be released."

"Well that's good to hear. I've just come back to the city because I heard about everything that's been going on but it's good to see that Katara has good friends during these times."

If I had to describe this moment it would be like a mouse walking straight into a snake's den thinking it's safe.

"Oh Aang I hate to ask this but could you go and find my doctor he's just down the hall. He has my release papers but he's taking a rather long time."

"Sure I'll be right back." the moment he left the room Azula exploded.

"What the hell is he doing here!"

"He got worried and rushed back. I should have known he'd do somthing like this."

"Katara I know this isn't the best time but if you won't tell him I will."

"What?" This was exactly the kind of situation I didn't want to handle right now. I knew that it would come down to this eventually but I thought I'd have at least a few months to try and find a way to handel it.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I know I've said this before but I love you Katara."

"I know and I love you to." she smiled as she leaned in, Imet her half way for the kiss. I know it sounds silly but the moment our lips met everything just felt so right. I loved her, I wanted her but at the same time my I boyfriend or I guess ex boyfriend was just down the hall.

" I know you don't want to hurt him but I'm not going to let you go just because he's here. We both knew that he would find out eventually but don't worry I'll make it quick."

I could only nod as the doctor came into the room. "Alight you lady now I want you to take it easy for the next few days so your body can heal."

He handed her the papers and within a few minutes we were on our way out.

"So Azula I'd love to get to know you more but right now Katara and I have to find someplace to live for the time being. It seems like our home was kind of destroyed."

He started to reach for my hands when Azula smacked it away. "Actually you don't have to worry about Katara anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's not your girlfriend anymore she's mine. I claimed her heart long ago but I must think you for taking care of her all this time. But know this Aang, I love her and I'm not about to loose her again."

His face contoretd into one of confusion then suprisingly anger. He turned to me his eyes blazing. "Katara what does she mean?!"

"Look Aang I wanted to tell you this when I found a good way to explain things."

"Explain how you been cheating on me!"

"Yes I cheated on you and I'm sorry for that but I can't change the way I feel about her. She may have her faults but she makes me happy, happier then I've felt for a long time. Don't try and make me choose because you won't like my answer. I'll give you a full explantion later but I just can't do this right now."

So I walked away with Azula right behind me. Aang just stood there starring as we walked off. Within minutes I felt tears roll down my face as my guilt rose to the surface.

But wasn't the worst part of my day. No that happaned just minutes later when a cop car pulled up beside us and to officers pulled out.

" Azula blaze we have some questions that we want you to answer down at the station."

As they pulled out the cuffs I made a decision. _I'm not about to see her go to prison again. Not if I can help it._

"Officers I assume you have a warrent for my clients arrest?"

They looked to one another obsivully not expecting this. "Well no but..."

"Then untill then my client won't be saying a word and untill then if you wish to contact her you'll have to go through me first." My heart was racing as I gave them my number.

"Now gentelmen unless you have something to stop us we'll be taking our leave."


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how many times I went over it I still couln't belive I did that. And now here I was In Ty lee's home trying to gather some kind of story to tell the court so that she wouldn't go away for murder. The court date was a week from now and from what Azula had gathered from her people on the inside the evidence was heavily stacked against us. Of course that wasn't the only problem I was facing right now.

And while I was working overtime to clear her name she was relaxing in a chair.

"Azula you do realize that we're fighing a uphill battle right now right?"

"Then it's a good thing I have a very talanted lawyer."

"I'm serious Azula. Your being charged for arson, assault, destruction of proptery and most importantly murder. Even if you claim it was in self defense you'd still be looking at twenty years minimum."

"And what if I told you I wasn't the one who started the fight or the fire? And what if I told you that I was walking away when my father tried to kill me and I had no choice but to defend myself."

This sounded a little to good to be true but I was clutching at straws. "And did that really happan or are you just trying to stop me from having a full on mental breakdown?"

"Well I did invade their base and make a few choice threats but it was them who started the fight. And Zhao's firebending that set the area on fire." _If that's true then maybe, just maybe I could convince the court to drop some of the charges. Althouh the biggest problem is her credibility. I'm sure by now they're connecting the pieces that this was a gang killing._

"Please tell me you have some non criminal whiteness to back up this story. Because otherwise it's your word agaisnt theirs and you don't exactly have a spotless record."

"Well let's just say I could convince a large group of people to agree with my story would it help?"

I knew what she meant by convincing but as long as she didn't say those words alound I could live with it. "As long as I don't see you doing anything illegal it's fine. But how much of what you just said is true? I saw the last bit and you told me about the duel and how it spun out of control. What I need right now is some kind of evidence to suport that."

"You let me worry about the details. Right now all I want you to focus on is makeing me look good, I'll go and convince people my way." she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

As soon as I was sure she was gone I groaned and slumped onto the table. I'd been hidining how stressed and panicked I really was. _Knowing her she'd take me to some fancy dinner or a night rolling around in the sheets. And as much as I'd like to I need to focus on this._

To bad that wouldn't help my other major problem. Reaching into my pocket for the fifth time this morning I looked at my latest message.

Ever since Aang found out about Azula he'd been trying to contact me so that we could talk in person.

 _"Katara I'd really like to get together to talk please contact me."_

That was the first one that he sent me. Two hours later he tried again. _" I know we didn't end things well but I'd like to know why. Please contact me when you get a chance."_

They'd only gotton worse as the morning went one. I did want to give him my reasons but I wasn't sure how well he'd take it. _You should just meet up with him and tell him then get back to other business._

But there in lied the problem. I didn't have the time to waste just so I could fully break up with Aang. Knowing him he would try go over where we went wrong while promising to be better. And doing all of that would take to much time but if I didn't respond he'd just keep sending messages. So after a few seconds I sent him a message. _" Aang I'd love to talk but right now I'm busy with something impormant. When it's over we can talk but not before then."_

Not ten seconds after I hit send a new message popped up. _" Impormant? Is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _"No."_ I quickly typed before shutting off my phone and getting back to work.

Firenation laws and punishment were pretty harsh so I needed to find something that I could use.

So for nearly four hours I poured over law after law looking for anything I could use. I nearly gave up because most of the laws ended with punishments that were extremly harsh. _These are pointles, most end with life in prison or at worst death._

Needing a break I gave Toph a call. "Hopefully she can give me some advice."

She picked up on the second ring. "Yeah."

"Toph I need some advice."

"About your Azula problem or your Aang problem? Because for one I'd recomond a very loud piss off." _Well this is starting out as well as it could._

"You always know just what to say. But you hear rumors going around so tell me how bad the situation looks."

"Well seeing as I've had officers comming in and asking me questions I'd say pretty bad." _Oh that's not good._ "And what did they ask you?"

"Well at first they wanted to know simple things like how I knew her or how long she's been here. Things got worse about an hour ago. They wanted to know if I ever overheard anything about them so of course I told them that with a bar filled with scared drunks I coudn't hear anything."

"Thanks for that, but what I need to know is do you think we can find a way out of this. I'm doing the best I can and Azula is off doing something but I can't seem to find the silver linning here."

"I might know someone that could help but it will take me some time to get ahold of him. Untill I do just try to relax okay."

As she hung up I felt a small bit of tension leave my body. "So now what?"

"Now you let me get rid of all that tension." a stong pair of hands pulled me out of my seat and face to face with Azula. "Sorry I took to long I was busy dealing with some key problems."

"Do I want to know?"

"All you need to know is that I definitely got most of the charges dropped. And seeing as you spent all morning getting pent up because of me it's only fair I help you relax." I tried to say no, to get back to work but with her strength she easily picked me up forceing me onto the table.

Within seconds I was pinned beneath her as as we made out.

 _Can't.. need to stop._ But with every passing second my mind began to shut down as my body began to melt with her touches. "Hope you don't have anything planned for the rest of the day." she said slipping her hand underneath my shirt.

Once her hands made contact with my breast I couldn't stop the moan which she captilized on with a massive kiss. My body lit up when she gave one of my nipples a squeeze.

"I see someone likes this. But how about we get a better view." she said slipping my shirt and bra off leaving me toppless on the table.

Once I was bare she went to work sucking on my nipple while her other hand began to roam down my body.

"Does it feel good Katara? Are you getting off from me toying with your body?" I couldn't form the words to respond I was so lost in the pleasure.

However I found my voice when her hand slipped beneath my pants to brush up against the quickly growing wet spot. "I'll take that as a yes. Well don't worry soon I'll have you screaming in pleasure."

She pulled my pants and panties down leaving me completly naked on the table. My face was crimsion red as this was the most embarassing thing I've ever done.

"Oh don't get embarassed now, I've only just began. Now flip over onto all fours I have a fantasy to bring to life."

Despite my best efforts not to do so I found myself obeying and turning over onto the table.

"Now I know I said that I was taking care of our problems but that's not all I was doing. You see ever since our first night together I've wanted to fully claim ever part of you, and in order to do so I had to stop by a local business and pick up some very special items."

As my mind tried to think of what she meant she reached into her bag and pulled out something. When I saw what it was I couldn't help but gasp.

In her hands she held two things. In her left was a black collar with my name inscribed in red. And in her right was a device I've only seen in my fantises. _She's going to use that on me!? I mean I've thought about it but I never thought it would really happan._

"Now how about we have some real fun."

I could only nod as she stripped down before moving in front of me and strapping the collar around my neck. "Good girl." as she pulled back to admire the view she stopped before grinning and reacing for my phone. "And now to capture this moment forever." before I could stop her I heard the click of the camra.

"Azula!"

"That's mistress Azula to you my little pet. Just for that you need to be punished." reaching down to the pile of clothes she picked up my panties before stuffing them into my mouth. "Spit that out and I send the picture."

Not knowing if that was a bluff I kept them in. The mixture of arousal and embarassment was nearly overwhelming. The table shifted as she got behind me.

"I've dreamt about this for years." she ran her hand along my cheeks giving one a quck squeeze makeing me moan again.

She started to strok me getting me wetter and wetter before I felt someting hard press up against me. "Beg me."

"Hhmmm?"

"You heard me. If you want me to use this then I want to hear you beg."

Throwing my pride way I began to beg her as best I could with my mouth full. Eventually she heard enough and with a wicked laugh thrusted into me.

 _This is to intense!_

With every thrust the table began to rock back and forth. My body shuttered as my mind went blank and my hands actually gave out forcing me into a even more embarasing position.

"My my Katara if you do that I'm likely to think you want something else."

My mind still overwhelmed with pleasure didn't understand what she meant. That is not untill she pulled out and raised her new toy a bit higher.

The moment I felt it I spit my panties out and tired to reason with her. "Azula don't you dare!"

I pleaed looking back. To my horro she grinned bigger and gripped my legs tighter. "Like I told you Katara. I'm going to claim you in every way."

I tried to move but it was futile as she rammed into me again. The pain and discomfort was worse than I thought but with every thrust I began to fell pleasure and began to moan.

"That's it Katara let it all out." it didn't take long before I felt my orgasm building.

"Azula I'm gonna cum"

"Then let me help with that." with that she thursted harder and faster untill I finally climaxed my body completly collasping onto the table completly spent.

"I hate you." I mananged as she got off and picked me up.

"Oh you know you loved it." she carried me to the bed and covered me up.

"Now you get some rest while I take over the legal matters." to exhausted to argue I closed my eyes and let myeslf drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the trial had come. I don't know how she did it but she mananged to not only get half the chargeses droped but she'd told me that she'd found a way that we could win. Of course she hadn't revealed this to me insteaed wanting to see how the trial goes.

But no matter how sure of her plan she was I couldn't help but be terrifed.

 _We only recently got back together and now there's a chance I'll never see her again. If she wasn't secretly holding my hand under the stand I wound't be able to move._

As the judge entered and everyone stood at attention I gathered my strength and focus on what I was going to say. I'd worked with this judge in the past and while he tended to be strict I still had a good enough chance.

Then I took a look at the prosecutor. If I had an enemy this mad would be it. His name was Zozin and not only was he stubborn but he was convinced that he could never loose. But despite his flaws he was very good at what he did and out of the dozen of times I've faced off against him I've only mananged to come out on top seven times. Taking a deep breath I focused as best I could just as the judge started speaking.

"Everyone we stand here today to prove the guilt or innocence of Azula blaze, Katara you will defend her and Sozin you will prosocute. Now Azula you were orginally charged with arson, assult, murder and destrution of historic property. However it has come to my attention that the charges of arson and destruction of proptery were caused by another individuel and because of that were dropped."

"That's correct your honor."

"That leaves the charges of assult and murder. Now Sozin you shall go first."

He glanced over at me before smilling smugly before turning his attention to the jury.

"Ladies and gentelmen of the jury, as you may or may not know this city has been on edge as of late. Criminal running rampent causing trouble and making life nearly impossible for the rest of us. All this trouble and fear was caused by by miss blaze as she raged a war with criminals and in this war she caused not only the destruction of our beloved museum but she in cold blood murdered her own father." when he sat down I took a good look at the jury and already I could see the odds shifting in his favor.

 _That snake always knows what to say. But now it's my turn._

"Everyone I know you may think that my client is responsible for these terrible acts but there has been no evidence that her presencce as stirred up the already terrible crime problem. In fact you could say her presence has been a detearant toward crime. And as for the death of her father I assure you that she was left no choice but to defend herself."

When I was done the murmers began spreading thought the crowd. I couln't blame them this was one of the biggetst storys and this trial was very interesting.

As the trial got underway things began to get very heated. Evidence and whiteness were brought in by officers. But for every piece of evidence that was brought in and ultimantly led to nothing or later proved to be incorret.

And as for the whitness, well it was clear that most of them knew nothing or even less then nothing.

The first one the dragged forth was one of Ozai's crew that I'd seen the night I went after Azula.

Sozin began to question hime about the night in question. "Now if you can tell the jury what happaned that fateful night it would be much appricated."

"Well were were all there minding our own business admireing the art when she barges her way through the door and challanges her old man to a duel. But he refused and told us to remove her from the building. Of course everything went sideways when Zhao tried to fight her and would up losing control. Crazy bastard nearly set the place on fire."

"No further questions." Sozin quickly said realzing how bad it could get.

"Permission to question the whitness?" I saw an oppertunity and I was going to take it.

"I'll allow it."

As I approaced the bench I was worried that for a moment he might recognize me but as I got closer he didn't seem to notice.

"Now you say that it was Zhao that started the fight."

"Yeah"

"And you say he started the fire that nearly destroyed the musem?"

"Yeah as soon as it went up everyone started going crazy. I barely got out of there but I made sure to get my shot off at her as she was escaping."

"I see, no further questions."

From there things became a whole lot wose as Sozin saw that whitness weren't going to work so he moved on to crucial evidence along with exposing her criminal record. It didn't take long for whataver ground we gained to be torn away.

By the time the short recess was granted I was panickeing.

"Azula you told me that you had a plan. So please tell me what it is so I can focus on gaining back ground."

"Well Katara it's a bit of a longshot but as I was going through some old firenation rule books I saw something interesting regearding murders. You see normally murders are a crime but if a death occurs during a duel then the winner free from punishment."

She reached into her pocket to pull out a page of a book. As I took it I made a mental note to put it back in the right order once I got the chance.

The page was ancient and slightly yellowing but as I read through the page I saw that she was right. "Azula you do realize that this rule is well over two hundred years old right? Even if it's techinally still allowed I doubt that your fight occured in any proper sense."

"A duel is started when one person challanges another. I challanged my father and he had Zhao fight in his stead. Zhao broke the rules and as such Ozai's life was forfeit. Look I know it's crazy but after I rocked your world I poured over the books for hours and this was the only thing I could fined that might work."

"Well if it's all we have then I guess we'll just have to wow the jury because otherwise" I couldn't finsishe the starment or bate to think about what would happen.

Seeing this she got up and pulled me into a hug.

 _Thank goodness that these are private rooms. If anyone saw this it would be very compromising._

"Now how about we go win this case. You do that and I promise to show my apprication later tonight."

"Fine but when I win this it'll be you on the recieving end." she laughed and opened the door leading us down the halll and back into the quickly growing courtroom.

One quick glaze at Sozin told me everything. He may have looked calm but from the way he was rapping his hands on the table I knew he was getting angry. This told me he was close to loseing his focus and that would allow me some momentum for what was probably the rickiest manuver of my carear if not my life.

"Does the proscuter have anything new to add to this tiral?"

"Not at this time you honor."

"Well then Katara do you have anything to add?"

"Yes your honor. My client has been ascused of many things but all what you don't know was that this all happaned during a duel. And as stated in firenation law a duel must me accepted. And according to firenation law if you break the rules of a duel then your life is forefit. Azula challaned her father to a duel but he chose to use a second who procedded to break the rules."

Once I was finshed an uproar came from both Sozin and the crowd. It took nearly twelve gavle bangs just to get the crowed down. "Silence!" he shouted finally calming down the crowd. " I assume you have something to prove this statment."

I handed him the piece of paper contiaing the law and after a few silent moments as he read through it he finally sat back in his chair before turning toward Sozin. "It appears that this law although outdated is still a part of our legal system. Sozin do you have anything to disspute this?"

Sozin was visibly fumming and looked about to start breathing fire but instaed only said "No your honor." although he did glare at me hard enough to bore through my skull.

"Very well then. Now we we will allow the jury to reach it's conclusion."

As they left the room to reach it's verdict I felt my heart going a mile a minute. Azula for her part was also looking nervous.

"So how are our chances looking right now?" she asked wringing her hands together.

"I'd say somewhere between decent and terrible."

"I see, so no worries then."

An hour, that's all it took for the jury to reach a verdict and return to the courtroom.

Once they were seated we waited for the decision that would save or condemn Azula.

"We find Azula blaze under the law dictated under by the firenation to be not guilty of all charges."

Although wanting to jump up and cheer we waited for the judge to give the final word.

"Well then Azula you are free to leave, however should you commite such acts again you will be imediatly sent to the boiling rock for the remainder of your days."

"Understood sir." we moved quickly getting outside as fast as we could a the crowds swarmed wanting answers and asking questions. It took everything we had to get into a cab and telling them to head to Toph's bar.

Once the car started up she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Tell me Katara. If I told you I wanted the pend the rest of my life with you would you call me crazy?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good now lets get home so I can show you how much I love you."


End file.
